


I Want Crazy

by BrattyAngel1980



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, just nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: Gabriel is ridiculous and silly and Sam loves it
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Want Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/gifts).



> I was listening to the song "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes and this popped in my head. I was chatting with the wonderful Leata about it and this one-shot is for you honey. Happy Anniversary!

It was another quiet morning in the kitchen of the bunker as the Winchester brothers and their seraph sat around the counter drinking coffee and trying to wake up. 

Castiel glared into his coffee as though he could glare it into submission, allowing him to go back to sleep. Sam glanced at Castiel and was struck once again at how oddly naked he looked in just a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, with his perpetually messy dark hair. He then eyed his bleary-eyed brother and smothered a grin. Dean was sitting close enough to Cas to almost be sitting on his lap and was just blindly staring into his coffee, blonde hair mussed and a hickey just barely peeking out from under his t-shirt. 

Sam shook his head as he went back to sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper, enjoying the quiet. Quiet was a rare commodity for the Winchester brothers so Sam enjoyed it when he could.

Suddenly a song began to play loudly and Sam groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Then a voice joined in, singing the lyrics. 

“I'm booking myself a one way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
And telling myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time

Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy”

Sam looked up in time to see Gabriel, the trickster archangel, dancing and singing his way into the kitchen wearing nothing but hot pink boxers and a white tank top undershirt. Sam’s eyes widened slightly before he started laughing, the utter ridiculousness that was Gabriel making him laugh. 

Gabriel made his way over to Sam, singing and dancing through the whole song. By the time it was done Sam’s eyes were twinkling with humor and he had a wide smile on his face, the one that brought out his dimples. 

“So, Samshine, you with me baby?” Gabriel asked with a grin. Sam chuckled but wrapped his arms around his ridiculous archangel.

“Yeah, Gabe, I’m with you love.” 

Dean watched them and shook his head. He looked at his grumpy angel, who had been glaring at their brothers for daring to be so cheerful in the morning. “Girls, Cas, our brothers are freaking girls.”

Castiel grunted an agreement and went back to glaring at his coffee in between drinking it.


End file.
